The purpose of this project is to develop new methods in nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy, to extend and determine the utility of existing techniques, and to apply these techniques to structural problems in organic molecules and conformational problems in small peptides and proteins. Of current interest is the development of two-dimensional Fourier transform NMR spectroscopy. The importance of this technique is that it permits one to restrict one nuclear parameter to one dimension and a second parameter to the other dimension. A second part of the project is to determine best data processing techniques for precise determination of chemical shifts.